She knows its real
by should.be.studying.anatomy
Summary: After a night out at the bar with their friends. Castle and Beckett take things back to their loft A/N this is my first FanFiction. Please Review! Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the word I have written late one night.
1. She Knows It's Real

Rick and Kate just left the Old Haunt. After spending a good night with their friends Espo, Lanie, Ryan, and Jenny and drinking more alcohol than they should of, Kate and Rick stumbled into his loft laughing about the look on the taxi drivers face as Rick slammed Kate into the side of the cab as they passionately kissed when they arrived home a few minutes ago. Castle hit the switch to turn on the kitchen lights mumbling something about how he needed water while Beckett made her way into the bedroom stripping out of the clothes she wore that night. She ran her fingers through her hair, looking at her drunken self in the mirror above the dresser before deciding to go back into the kitchen to find Castle; she found him sitting at the counter looking through the mail drinking a glass of water. Kate gently rubbed her fingers along his back as she walked past him, making her way to the cabinet. He was startled by her touch and when he turned to watch her walk away he was stunned to see her wearing nothing but her pink tiger stripped pair of cheekies. She smiled lightly when she heard the magazine he was looking through hit the counter and him clearing his throat.

Rick watched as Kate fixed herself a bowl of cereal. "Do you know how hot you are?" he managed to say while staring wide-eyed at Kate.

"I can't believe you had me doing shots with you, Castle. Remember how I told you I have an early morning tomorrow? Well, waking up won't be fun!" Kate hissed at him while spooning some more cereal into her mouth.

Rick grunted back at her while she munched her late night snack "It's not like I held a gun to your head and made you do them!" His lips turning up into a sly little smile that Kate hated.

"Yeah, but you gave me those sad puppy dog eyes, which you know I can't resist, so it's pretty much the same thing!" she said playfully as he rose from his stool, starting to unbutton his shirt while making his way over to her.

Castle stood there in front of her looking into her eyes while he unbuttoned the last few buttons on his shirt; she stared back at him while spooning more cereal into her mouth. He slowly placed his hand around the bowl and took it from her, placing in onto the counter. Kate's head turned to the bowl, now on the counter, and then back to Castle.

"Hey, I'm not done with that." She stated, and as she went to turn to pick it back up, Rick pulled her into him by the small of her back, and forcefully kissed her on the lips. Kate getting sucked into the moment released the spoon from her grip and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to him. "Fuck." She moaned as he put his hands under her ass and lifted her into him and she wrapped her legs around him. He spun them around and pushed her up against the wall.

"You're so fucking hot." Rick said in a low voice as his lips pulled away from hers. Kate was busy trying to take his shirt off of him as he leaned his head down and started sucking on her neck. He slid his arms out of the sleeves and his shirt fell to the floor and Kate moaned and rubbed her hands up and down the soft skin of his back and started to nibble his neck. He loved the way that she _always_ seemed to be rubbing her fingers along him.

Castle moved his hand under her thigh and through her panties, softly started rubbing her. "Mmmmm" Kate moaned as she rolled her hip and thrusting so she could better feel his hard dick through the fabric of his pants "Rick I need you right now!" she moaned loudly as he moved her panties aside and slowly slid his fingers in between her wet lips; rubbing her clit for a minute before sliding his fingers into her.

"Oh fuck Kate, you're so wet and tight." He moans while he rolls his hips and letting his crotch rub against her thigh. Kate can feel him growing harder with every stroke his fingers make inside of her.

"RICK! I need your dick inside of me now! Fuck. Me. Shit!" She is losing her ability to think straight, her head is back against the wall, and she can't stop moaning. She is so close, and Rick knows it. With a great urgency in her motions, Kate moves her hands in between them and makes a pathetic attempt at taking off Rick's pants before she looses all control "Oh my gosh Rick!" she screams, as she struggles to breath, dropping her head and biting Rick's collarbone. He removes his fingers from her, and while giving her a second to breath he starts undoing his pants.

He gets the zipper undone by the time Kate starts grinding up against him again. This time it's Rick that starts moaning when he feels her grinding through the thin fabric of his boxers.

"Hello?" They hear a voice calling from the upstairs.

"Shit!" Kate whispers as she drops her legs pushes Castle away and franticly reaches for his shirt that she dropped behind him after he first threw her up against the wall.

"Alexis?" Castle manages to get out through his dry throat. He pulls his pants up and buttons them while using his other hand to wave Kate to run into the bedroom so she can cover herself up. "What are you doing home? Don't you have classes tomorrow?" he asks his daughter as he tries to suppress the panic from his voice.

"How long have you been home, and where is Kate?" Alexis says as she makes her way into the kitchen and looking around to find Kate. "I was upstairs studying with my headphones in, I guess I didn't hear you come in. My morning class got canceled and when I came home to do some laundry I decided to just stay here tonight and study." Alexis says as she walked over to fix herself a glass of orange juice.

"Kate's just getting changed, and I'm so happy you decided to stay here tonight! It's just like back in the good days, when I would wake up and see your beautiful face in the morning!" Castle said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah! It's late, so I'm just going to go finish studying so I can get some sleep tonight. Goodnight, love you dad. And tell Beckett I said goodnight!" She gave her dad a hug.

"Ok goodnight, I will see you in the morning! And I'll tell Beckett you said goodnight." He responded as he released her from the awkward hug, since he was still partially aroused from fooling around with Kate.

Alexis turned to go upstairs when she heard Kate's voice call out from behind her "Goodnight Alexis, I'll see you in the morning." Kate stood at the doorway with an oversized t-shirt on smiling at her boyfriend's daughter. Alexis waving back at her before ascending up the stairs.

After the young woman was out of sight, Kate turned her attention to Rick who was standing in the middle of the kitchen with his palm to his face shaking his head in embarrassment to what just happened; although he doesn't think Alexis hears anything traumatizing. "Hurry up Castle!" Kate snaps at him, impatiently waiting for him to come into the bedroom, since clearly they aren't safe in the kitchen anymore! "I need you to come let me down!" she hollers back at him as she turns and walks into the bedroom knowing that if she goes out there to get him, there is a good chance they won't make it into the bedroom.

Rick picks up his glass of water that he left sitting on the counter and takes a sip before putting it back down and making his way into his bedroom. He finds Kate laying across the center of the bed, naked and fingering herself. It takes him no time before he is completely naked and laying on top of her. He starts grinding his hard dick against her wet folds before she slows him down. "Not so fast there buddy." She speaks as she manages to flip him over onto his back. She kisses his chest and slowly makes her way down to his dick. She hovers over him letting her tongue swirl over the tip of his dick before putting the whole thing into her mouth.

He moans "Oh Kate." He repeats himself a few times, and then runs his fingers over the back of her head and through her hair. She speeds up her bobbing a little, and puts her hand on the bottom part of his shaft. "Shit Kate, I want to fuck you so hard." He moans to her and she slides her one hand back in-between her legs as she slowly start to rub her clit; the way he talks dirty to her turns her on. As Rick watches her pleasure herself and he can feel her moaning on his dick, he moans even louder, and starts to squirm. "Stop. Kate. Stop it. I'm so close. Kate…" He stops because he needs to catch his breath if he is going to make himself last long enough to give Kate what she wants and needs. "Kate!" he moans one last time as he grabs her arm to pull her back to meet his face. She's looking him in the eyes; her eyes are filled with arousal, passion, and love. He wants her so bad, but the moment they are sharing is deep, and time seems to stop and in this moment he feels so much more aroused than at any point in the night. He lets it continue for a second longer before he can no longer handle the wait. He flips her over in one swift motion, and slides his hard dick into her wet tight body.

Kate's head rolls back against the pillows, her eyes shut with pleasure, and she lets out a loud moan as she rolls her hips. Rick takes the cue and starts thrusting against her. Kate wraps her legs around his waste and pulls him into her further. "Fuck me." She moans. "Harder. Faster. Rick. Oh Rick" She is moaning, but incapable of forming a real sentence.

They get into a rhythm, its fast, and Rick is trying so hard to keep himself together, waiting for Kate to get hers before he finally succumbs to the plesure. "Slow… Kate, slow down" he manages to blurt out as he sinks his long hard dick deep into her. He's so close, and doesn't feel Kate slowing down, so he reaches his hand between them and starts rubbing circles on her clit.

"Castle." She says a she exhales in pleasure, raising her hands from his back to put her hands on either side of his face, making eye contact with him. She can tell he is so close, and holding back for her to finish. "Look at me Rick." She manages to say before moaning loudly again. "I…I'm so close Castle…" She moves her hands down to his shoulders all while maintaining eye contact and fighting her eyes from rolling to the back of her head as he thrust deep into her one last time before she can't hold on any more. "Oh Rick." She screams as she lets go. And with that Rick releases himself, this time it's her name that fills the room.

He slowly lowers his head down to meet hers and kisses Kate on the lips with more passion than he had with her the whole night. "Kate," he says in-between kisses "That… you are incredible!" he says to her before rolling over to lie on his back next to her. She's smiles, but feels lonely when he moves off of her, so she rolls over to drape herself across of him. Looking up into his eyes. She places a few kisses on his smooth muscular chest before looking back up at him. Unsure of how to say what she's feeling, and unsure if she would only be saying it because of how he just had her screaming his name. She doesn't care anymore, because Kate knows that this isn't just something she just started feeling, its been lingering there for a couple of weeks now. And she knows she is ready, ready to take everything to the next step. Ready to be with Rick forever.

"I love you Rick." She says quietly before placing another kiss on his chest and putting her head down to sleep like its something she's said to him a million times.

Rick looks down at her, he's grinning bigger than ever before "I love you too Kate. You are so beautiful." They kiss softly a few times, before settling back down to sleep.


	2. early morning shower

The sound of the buzzing alarm came all too soon for the very tired and hung-over Kate Beckett. She was still lying in bed with her head on Castle, exactly how fell asleep last night. She felt his body jump beneath her when the alarm clock startled him awake; he lifted his arm off of her arm that was draped over his stomach and hit the snooze button. Castle took in a deep breath and settled back ready to fall back asleep. As comfy as Kate was cuddled up on Castle, she knew she had to get up. Kate stretched out her arm and yawned before letting out a big sigh before attempting to get out of bed. Castle had other plans. He wrapped his arms around her tight and told her not to get up.

"Rick, as much as I am dying to stay in bed with you right now, I really have to get to work early today." Kate said in a whining voice, half because she didn't want to get up and the other half because she never liked being held down. But Castle wasn't letting her go; he kept his big muscular arms around her and let out a little moan while he tried to sleep. Kate laid there for a moment thinking before she slide herself completely on top of Castle and slowly kissing him on his lips. He let out another little moan of contentment before she started slowly rolling her hips on top of his. A tiny smile crept onto his face and she started sucking on his neck, hoping that when he realized she was trying to give him a hickey he would wake up.

"Mmmm Kate, I love it when you leave love marks on my neck! I can't wait to show them off!" Rick said, as his grin grew bigger.

"Damn it Rick!" Kate said in defeat, she knew that he was still on cloud nine from her confession last night. She rubbed her naked body against his again and could feel that he was starting to perk up. His hold on her started to lighten as he moved one hand down to grab her bare ass and the other one moved up her back before he used it to move her hair out from around her neck so he could start kissing her. With that, she made her move.

Kate rolled off of Rick and got out of bed while Rick, still half asleep, slowly processed what just happened. "I need to take a shower." She said as she turned back to look at his baffled face.

"Kate. No. My head hurts and I just wanted you to lay with me, and then you did this, and unless you get back here, my balls are going to hurt too." He said in a sad pleading voice, hoping that he could guilt trip her into coming back to finish what she started. Instead Kate turned around and started walking to the bathroom.

"You're a big boy, get out of the damn bed and _come_ in the shower with me." Kate demanded of him as she disappeared into the bathroom. And with that, Castle was wide-awake.

Standing leaning against the doorway, Castle watched Beckett as she was getting the shower ready. When she turned around and saw him standing there, a smile came to her face. " You are so beautiful." Rick said to her as she slowly made her way over to him, looking up and down his naked body and seeing how hard he already was.

"Good morning sleepy head." She whispered before kissing on his neck. He moaned a little and pulled her tight to him.

"I was thinking…" he started to say, pausing while she lifted he head to look into his eye. "We should keep the screaming to a minimum this morning, seeing as how Alexis is home and probably will be in the kitchen soon. And because I have a splitting head ach!"

Kate stepped back giving him her best _are you serious_ look. Before grabbing his hand to lead him into the shower. "Well your going to have to not be so amazing then." She said in a joking rebuttal to his remark, since she knew he would never settle for anything but being amazing at sex.

"Well that's NEVER going to happen!" he said with a laugh as they stepped into the shower and he pushed her up against the wall. Before leaning into kiss her, Castle stopped and looked into her eye. He couldn't stop thinking about last night, and those three words that had come out of her mouth. They meant so much to him, and he wanted to show her how he loved her back. He must have been taking longer than Kate would have liked because she reached up and with a great urgency, pulled him into a hot and heavy kiss as her hands slid down his naked body right to his dick.

She smiled when she felt how hard he was. "Castle, oh my gosh, your dick is… its…" she lost all ability to think when he slowly slid his hard dick between her wet folds. "Perfect."

He tried to slow things down from the hot and heavy pace at which Beckett was going. Kate knew him too well, and could sense the romance he wanted to bring into their morning shower sex, and she wanted it too, but at that exact moment she wanted it hot and dirty more than anything in the world.

She needed dirty. "Castle, I need you. I need to feel you in me, fucking me so hard." She said as she turned around and started to grind her ass against his dick. She had just told him last night that she loved him, and she really meant it, but she wasn't ready to make love to him yet, at least not on this morning when she had a fire burning in her lower abdomen. "I need you to fuck me hard. I need you right now" She moaned, hoping he would gently bend her over and thrust his dick into her aching pussy.

Rick did the exact opposite. He froze. "I don't want to fuck you Kate." He said in a very gentle voice.

"What does that mean? What are you saying Castle?" She said as she turned around making eye contact with him, only breaking for a second to check if he was still hard; and she was very happy to see he was still harder than ever.

"Kate, I want to make love to you, and I want it to be the most amazing passionate sex of your life." Rick gently placing a hand on her cheek as he spoke to her.

_SHIT_. That's all she could think as she stood there up against his naked body staring into his eye. She wanted everything that Rick wanted, but not like this. She wanted it to be romantic and she thought maybe she was being selfish; maybe it didn't matter if there weren't candles and rose pedals all around them. But it did matter, she told herself seconds later, she wanted it to be romantic the first time they made love. "Not like this Ricky. I want it to be romantic, the shower isn't romantic; the shower is hot and steamy." Kate blushed a little and dropped her head feeling a little embarrassed that she wanted things to be perfect. After a moment of silence, she rolled her hips against his sending the heat right up her spine and she let out a moan. "Fuck me Castle."

Rick took a half step back, "Kate, let me take you somewhere special tonight?" He asked but at the same time was not going to take no for an answer. She looked up at him with her caring smile, and brushed his wet hair off of his forehead as the water trickled down his handsome face. She nodded in agreement and flew up to kiss his lips. "Good, because I want to fuck you so good right now." He managed to slip out in-between kisses before turning her around, bending her over and slowly entering her from behind.

"Faster." She demanded. "Harder, I want you to fuck me harder." Rick loved how she knew exactly what she wanted, and he was always happy to do as she requested. Except for today. He slowed down this time. He wanted to tease her and make her beg him, he wanted to take her to the highest point of her climax and then push her flying over the edge. Rick slowed his thrust, pulling himself almost completely out of her before slowly sliding himself in as deep as possible. At first she tried to speed it back up, but Rick grabbed her hips to settle her down; and now her head had dropped and she was moaning uncontrollably.

"Kate you're so tight. You feel so amazing around my dick." He declared as he started to speed back up. "Fuck Kate, this is… your amazing." He moaned as he felt her inner muscle start to contract around his super sensitive dick.

"Oh my gosh Rick. Rick. Rick. Rick." She screamed as he pounded repetitively against her g-spot with the head of his dick while she flew over the edge.

Rick thrust himself deep into her one last time before he let himself explode into her. His hands were tight on her hips holding her so close to him. The thought of how deep into her he was made his whole body convulse as her name came flying out of his mouth.

"Oh my gosh, Kate" he moaned as his whole body went slack against hers. He was speechless as he stood behind her gasping for air. She turned herself around and softly started to kiss his neck.

"I think you enjoyed this more than I did, and after how you made me feel, I didn't think that was possible." She whispered into his ear as she grinded her self against his thigh. Rick moaned again.

Kate, broke away from him and grabbed the shampoo bottle, and started to wash her hair. He just stood there. Kate chuckled at how Rick was still standing there, almost like he was in a state of disbelieve that he really just felt as good as he did. She slowly started to massage some shampoo into his hair when he finally spoke again.

"No doubt, best sex I ever had!" he said, although he was still staring blankly into the middle of nowhere. Kate chuckled a little and blushed a bit.

"Glad I got to be the one to make you say that. But Castle?" She waited until he snapped back into reality before finishing. "Just wait until tonight!" She said in her low bedroom voice that made him shiver. Before he could respond, Kate slipped out of the shower.

Castle stood in the shower for a couple more minutes before finally turning off the water and getting out. He grabbed a towel and dried his hair before wrapping it around his waist. Kate was dressed when she came back into the bathroom. She saw the way Castle was looking at her, and she turned her head so he couldn't see her smiling; she was running late and if he saw that smile he would grab her and try to make her stay with him for round two.

"Castle, what are you doing just standing there; its taking you forever to pull yourself together." Kate said trying to be as serious as possible and cutting out all playfulness from her voice.

"Sorry, I'm just… you never cease to amaze me." He said while staring at her with lust-filled eye. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go. She walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I wish I didn't have to go into work, but, I cannot wait to see what you have planned for tonight." Kate said before making her way out of the bathroom. "Love you Rick." She hollered back.

"Love you too Kate." Rick said, as he started to imagine all the romantic things he wanted to do for her tonight.


End file.
